


Like the Rain

by RedPandaPrincess



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 05:25:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11411145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPandaPrincess/pseuds/RedPandaPrincess
Summary: just a little short fic I wrote. Seven and Janeway get stuck on the surface of an alien planet during a thunderstorm.





	Like the Rain

“Captain, Commander Chakotay said everyone should return to Voyager 15 minutes ago,” Seven of Nine said insistently. She was trying not to get frustrated with her friend and mentor, but the sky had turned gray and Captain Kathryn Janeway seemed oblivious.

“Seven, I've _told_ you, call me Kathryn. We're not on duty. Come look at this, it's almost like my mother's tulips back home,” the redhead said, squatting near a group of colorful flowers.

“They are an interesting species of flora, _Kathryn_ , but I believe we should leave. The weather looks severe.”

Kathryn finally looked up at the sky and sighed.

“You're right, it's going to storm. Thank you for agreeing to come with me today, Seven,” she said before tapping her combadge. “Voyager, two to beam out.”

Nothing happened for several moments, then Harry Kim's voice came over the combadge.

“Captain, we're having a hard time getting a lock on either of you. Some sort of electrical interference in the atmosphere. It's making all of our systems go haywire.”

Seven did not miss the shadow of concern that passed through Kathryn's gray eyes.

“Don't worry about us, Ensign. If the ship is in danger, tell Commander Chakotay to get to a safe distance. Seven and I will look for shelter.”

“Aye Captain,” Harry replied, sounding distracted.

A crack of lightning bolted across the sky and Kathryn jumped slightly. A boom of thunder followed that seemed to shake the ground.

“We should-” Kathryn began and immediately rain began pouring down. “Oh! Come on, Seven!”

Kathryn took off towards the trees at a run. Seven followed quickly, although they were both drenched within seconds.

Seven followed her captain into the forest. They didn't stop until Kathryn found a dry spot beneath an enormous tree. The tree had thick broad leaves that sheltered the ground beneath it from the rain.

“Damn,” Kathryn said, pushing her wet auburn hair out of her face. Seven said nothing but began to pace. Her biosuit had deflected most of the rain but her hair was plastered to her scalp and she did not like the feeling of being wet.

Kathryn took off her command tunic but the gray shirt she wore beneath it was drenched as well. She put her tunic on the ground near the tree and sat on it. She leaned back against the trunk, intending to wait out the storm, and she watched Seven pace. The former drone kept glancing at her with an odd expression on her face.

“What?” Kathryn asked finally.

“I am trying not to feel angry with you because you are my friend and also my captain,” she replied, sounding frustrated.

“That's never stopped you before,” Kathryn said dryly.

“Indeed,” Seven said shortly and sat down a few feet away, looking annoyed. “I dislike the rain.”

“I can't control the weather, Seven.”

“No but if you had not insisted on exploring this _irrelevant_ planet and it's _irrelevant_ fauna and flora we would both be aboard Voyager and dry,” she retorted.

“I don't know what you're complaining about, your biosuit keeps you dry. I'm the one who feels like they've been tossed in a lake!”

Seven looked at her and said nothing. It took a moment for Kathryn to realize that the former drone was staring at her chest. Her wet shirt was plastered to her breasts, her nipples visible through her bra. They hardened more under the gorgeous woman's gaze and Kathryn felt her face flush.

A flash of lightning followed by a deafening roar of thunder brought a fresh surge of fear to Kathryn. As a Starfleet Captain she didn't easily succumb to fear but she had always _hated_ storms.

“I do not wish to fight with you, Kathryn,” Seven said softly, the anger gone from her voice.

“I don't want to fight with you either, Seven. I don't enjoy it,” she said, shivering slightly at the next rumble of thunder. “I'm sorry I made you come to the surface with me.”

“You did not _make_ me, Captain – Kathryn. You asked and I said yes. Because...I enjoy spending time with you...although I may not always show it,” Seven said, not looking at her. “I do not regret spending this day with you.”

“Just the getting caught in the storm part,” Kathryn agreed, wrapping her arms around herself for warmth and comfort. The sky rumbled again.

“Are you cold, Kathryn?” Seven asked.

“Aren't you?”

“My nanoprobes maintain my body temperature very precisely.”

“Must be nice.”

“...There is a Mylar blanket in the emergency supply pack,” Seven said, pulling the bag towards her.

“I'm glad one of us brought one,” Kathryn said, moving closer to Seven as she unfolded the reflective blanket.

“To prevent hypothermia you should remove your wet clothes,” Seven stated.

“Wh- I'm not going to get naked in front of you!” she exclaimed, cheeks flushing.

“Modesty is irrelevant,” Seven said but handed her the thermal blanket anyway.

Kathryn wrapped the blanket around herself and immediately felt warmer. Within a few minutes, however, her wet clothes became even more uncomfortable. She sighed and stood up.

“Hold this a minute,” she said, handing the blanket to Seven.

Kathryn didn't look at the other woman but focused on removing her boots and socks. When she unbuttoned her pants and stepped out of them, she knew she was blushing. She pulled her shirt off over her head, leaving her in white cotton panties and sports bra.

She took the blanket back from Seven who she saw had been watching her with an expression of interest. She wrapped the blanket around herself and sat down, face still burning.

“I do not understand why humans are so self-conscious,” Seven said curiously. “You in particular. Your body is...pleasant. Attractive.”

Kathryn was at a loss for words. She stared at Seven a moment before she could find her voice.

“That's...inappropriate, Seven,” she said finally. “...But thank you.”

“Why is it inappropriate? Because you are female?” she asked, frowning slightly.

“No of course not, Seven. There's nothing _wrong_ with feeling that way about another woman. There was a time when homosexuality was frowned upon but that was hundreds of years ago. It's inappropriate because I...I'm your captain.”

“Oh,” Seven said, still frowning.

Kathryn sighed then tensed as lightning cracked across the sky once more.

“You are frightened of the storm,” Seven stated.

“I suppose,” she admitted.

“Why?” Seven inquired, quirking her ocular implant.

Kathryn shrugged uncomfortably.

“...Would you prefer we continue discussing sexuality?” Seven asked.

“God no,” she said with a laugh. “...I've been scared of storms since I was a child. On my grandfather's farm in Indiana there was this old oak tree I used to climb. It was struck by lightning once while I was in it.”

“Were you injured?” she asked, a note of concern in her voice.

Kathryn stuck her leg out from beneath the blanket and showed Seven the lightning scar that ran up her calf in branches.

“I was knocked out of the tree. Doctors said my heart stopped.”

“That sounds frightening,” Seven said softly, touching the scar gently.

“Scarier than being assimilated by the Borg. To me anyway. At least with the Borg you know what's happening. I didn't have any warning. One minute I was climbing the next I was in the air. Then on the ground, technically dead.”

“I am glad you did not die,” Seven said, tracing the scar.

“You weren't kidding about the nanoprobes. Your hand is warm.”

“98.6 degrees Fahrenheit,” she said with a nod. “...I will share my warmth with you, Kathryn.”

Kathryn thought about protesting but didn't as Seven slid under the blanket next to her, pressing their bodies together. Nor did she protest when Seven put an arm around her, even though she was in her underwear.

When thunder boomed again she inadvertently huddled closer into Seven's side and she felt Seven squeeze her slightly.

“I apologize if my implants cause you any discomfort,” Seven said.

“What implants?”

Seven quirked her eyebrow and pulled back slightly. Just enough to take Kathryn's hand and place it on her side.

“Oh I never realized that was there,” she said, tracing the metal band through the fabric of the biosuit. Seven squirmed slightly and Kathryn looked up at her.

“Does it hurt?” she asked.

“No it is...sensitive.”

“Ticklish?” Kathryn guessed with a grin, running her fingers along the band again.

“N-no,” Seven lied, her mouth twitching into a smile. Delighted Kathryn turned and began to tickle her with both hands. Seven squirmed and Kathryn giggled as she tickled Seven's abdominal implant.

“You must...cease...or I will...tickle you back,” Seven gasped, squirming away until she was laying on the ground.

“You don't know where I'm ticklish at,” Kathryn retorted smugly.

Seven quirked her ocular implant at her, then grabbed her hands. She sat up and pulled Kathryn to her. She wrapped one arm around her middle and with her human hand lightly tickled the nape of Kathryn's neck.

“Oh no!” Kathryn gasped, giggling and squirming. “How did you know?”

“I possess an eidetic memory, Kathryn, and I have observed you closely over the last three years. I know that you are ticklish here...and...here,” she said, skirting her hand down to her ribcage. Kathryn squealed and laughed and Seven smiled, a real smile. She determined to get the captain to make more of those delightful sounds.

She moved, pinning Kathryn to the ground so she could tickle her ribs with both hands. She was so distracted by the sight of Kathryn's heaving chest, her bra-clad breasts, that she almost missed the plea.

“S-Seven...you...gotta stop...I'm gonna pee!” Kathryn exclaimed, still laughing.

“Fine,” Seven said, lifting her hands.

They both realized the position they were in – Kathryn was flat on her back with Seven straddling her hips. The blanket lay forgotten on the ground.

“You should...should get off me, Seven,” Kathryn said breathlessly, a look in her eyes that Seven had never seen before. It intrigued the Borg and she felt the heat of arousal between her legs where her body met the captain's.

“Am I...hurting you?” she murmured, putting her hands on either side of the captain's body and resting most of her weight on her palms.

“N-no,” Kathryn stammered.

“Am I...scaring you?” she asked, lowering herself closer.

“No, Sev...Seven,” she breathed. Her pupils dilated so Seven could hardly see the gray of her irises. Smiling, Seven gently pressed her lips to Kathryn's. Kathryn groaned and Seven felt her hands at the back of her head, pulling her closer. Seven sucked her bottom lip into her mouth and nibbled lightly, causing Kathryn to gasp. Seven slipped her tongue past Kathryn's lips and kissed her passionately.

“I never imagined you'd kiss so well,” Kathryn breathed when Seven pulled away.

“i always imagined you would taste like coffee,” Seven murmured and kissed her again.

“Sev...Seven wait,” Kathryn said, holding her head at a distance, her fingers buried in her blonde hair still. “We can't.”

“Because you are the captain?”

“Yes.”

“I do not see any pips,” Seven said, lowering her head to kiss her throat, the spot where the pips usually sat.

“Oh my God,” she moaned, arching her back. Kathryn dragged her fingers through blonde hair, down Seven's body to her hips. She grasped her hips, pulling the former drone hard against her. Seven gasped as she felt a surge of electric energy from the point of contact between her legs. She shifted, sliding her knee between Kathryn's legs, pressing against her hot sex still covered by her Starfleet issue underwear.

Kathryn whimpered and when she felt Seven slide herself against her thigh, when she felt the heat coming from the beautiful Borg, she groaned.

“Sev-Seven...we shouldn't...oh god, please...”

“Please what?” Seven inquired, ceasing her movement.

“Don't stop,” Kathryn whimpered. “Please don't stop.”

Seven resumed her movements. Kathryn moved with her, her hands still on Seven's hips, grinding herself against Seven's knee. Seven felt Kathryn tense, felt her clench her legs around her.

“Seven!” she cried, her fingers digging into her hips.

Seven watched Kathryn's face as she climaxed, amazed. She waited until Kathryn's body relaxed then got to her feet.

“What're you doing?” Kathryn murmured dazedly.

“Taking off my biosuit,” Seven said, unfastening it. “i need to feel you.”

Kathryn groaned approvingly as Seven peeled the fabric away from her skin.

“I'm sorry I...so quickly,” she said, blushing, drinking in the sight of her pale bare skin. “It's been...so long.”

“You are amazing, Kathryn,” Seven said, lowering herself over her again to kiss her.

“You're beautiful,” Kathryn said breathlessly, stroking her cheek. She ran her hands down Seven's body – down her neck, down her shoulders, her chest to her breasts. She squeezed the and raised her head to take one hardened nipple into her mouth.

“Kathryn,” she gasped, arching her back. Kathryn moaned at the sound, sending vibrations through her nipple that went straight to her clitoris. Seven maneuvered herself onto Kathryn's thigh again. Kathryn gasped, feeling the hot wetness on her bare skin as Seven began to slide back and forth again.

“Wait – I can do this better for you,” she said, gently pressing Seven back onto the ground so their positions were reversed. She smiled down at her for a moment then leaned down to kiss her.

She began to kiss her way down Seven's body. She wanted to take her time but Seven's noises were insistent, full of need.

“Please, Kathryn,” she said desperately.

She had never been able to say no to Seven when she said 'please'. She obliged, sliding down Seven's body, settling between her legs.

“K-Kathryn,” Seven said, trembling slightly. Kathryn kissed her clit lightly before parting her labia with her tongue.

“Oh!” Seven exclaimed which turned into a moan. Kathryn smirked and darted her tongue into Seven's tight opened, making her cry out again. She licked her way, slowly, back up to her clitoris. She sucked it into her mouth and immediately Seven began to tremble harder. She buried her fists in Kathryn's auburn hair, pulling her face harder against her sex as she came.

When Seven's hands fell to her sides, Kathryn lifted her head, smiling. Seven was panting heavily, trying to catch her breath. Kathryn came up to kiss her.

“Am-amazing,” Seven said. Kathryn was still grinning and began to giggle.

“Oh my god,” she giggled. “What if...what if they try to beam us out? We're naked...and covered in mud.”

Seven smiled as well and pulled Kathryn to her feet.

“come with me,” she said, leading her out from under the shelter of the tree into the rain. They kissed as the rain rinsed the mud from their bodies.

“Thank you Kathryn,” Seven said, wrapping her arms around her.

“Thank _you_. I know I said we shouldn't...but I am so glad we did,” she said, still grinning.

“I would like to do it again.”

“So would I,” she said and kissed her swiftly. “But not here. It looks like the storm is almost over and they'll be coming back for us soon.”

“But when we get back to the ship?” Seven asked anxiously. “You won't...regret...?”

“No. No, honey. When we get back to Voyager I'm going to take you to my quarters, throw you down on my bed, and ravage you. Thoroughly.”

Seven grinned and kissed her.

“You are getting cold, Kathryn. Let's go back and get the blanket. You must not get too cold and become ill,” she said, concerned.

Kathryn let Seven lead her back to the tree. She wrapped the blanket around herself while Seven put her biosuit back on.

“The rain stopped,” Kathryn said. “We should go back out to the clearing in case they have to send a shuttle for us.”

Seven nodded in agreement and picked up Kathryn's discarded uniform.

“Your clothes are still wet,” she said.

“I'll stay wrapped in the blanket. At least I'll be covered if they transport us,” she said.

Seven folded the wet clothes and they went back to the clearing.

“Look at that!” Kathryn exclaimed, looking to the sky.

“A phenomenon caused by reflection, refraction and dispersion of sunlight by water droplets in the atmosphere,” Seven said, looking up.

“It's a rainbow, smarty-pants,” she said affectionately. “It's the biggest one I've ever seen.”

“Historically it is a symbol of love between humans of the same gender.”

“Mm-hm. I suppose it's fitting,” she replied, pulling Seven into her blanket and kissing her.

“I am pleased we got stuck in the storm together, Kathryn,” Seven said returning the kiss. “I never liked the rain before I got stuck in it with you.”

 

THE END

 


End file.
